¿Qué?
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Sus manos calientes atraparon sus hombros, comenzando a asustarla ante la seriedad que lo rodeaba. – Estuve con Bugs…– Dijo Daffy, observando a los ojos de su novia con una intensidad que la abrumo. Tina & Daffy. (Dabble)


**Bueno, quería hacer algo antes de mi cumpleaños, debido a que me iré a pasar una temporada con mi familia materna. Posiblemente no escriba nada hasta después de él. Por lo que después del _12 de febrero_**. **Ya me ponga al tanto con mi fic! :)**

 **Este pequeño Dabble, vendría a ser una auto regalo que me daré para mimarme un poco a mi misma con el poco tiempo que tengo últimamente! jaja xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Y si bien, sé que puede leerse algo raro. NO ME IMPORTA! :D jajaja xD**

 **LOONEY TUNES no es mi propiedad.**

* * *

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

* * *

Eran pocas las veces en las que Daffy Duck, se sentía nervioso. El nerviosismo no estaba dentro de su sistema, no era parte de sí mismo. Pero en estos momentos tenía que estar nervioso, el no estarlo lo haría dudar verdaderamente de su cordura casi inexistente.

Pegando su cuerpo hacia ese sofá que de un segundo a otro había pasado a ser más incomodo que lo usual, escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, cortando su respiración. Su novia, dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado mientras una chillona toalla se enroscaba sobre su cabeza, envolviendo sus húmedos cabellos castaños.

—¡Dios, estaba tan cansada!—Sentándose al lado de su novio, noto la distancia notoria que él rápidamente implemento entre ellos. Arrugando su ceño, rápidamente pregunto con voz autoritaria— ¿Qué hiciste?— No era un misterio que ella supiera leer a ese sujeto como el mejor de sus libros, pero en este caso, le era imposible no relacionar esa actitud con algún problema que había causado.

¿A quien quería engañar? Su novio estaba loco, no debían culparla por acusarlo así.

—Pues…—Sus labios carnosos fueron apretados con rudeza. Y Tina supo que algo estaba mal, Daffy no dudaba nunca en decir lo que pensaba sin tabúes importándole poro que eso molestara a alguien. Sus manos calientes atraparon sus hombros, comenzando a asustarla ante la seriedad que lo rodeaba. – Estuve con Bugs…o bueno, eso creo…La verdad es que simplemente recuerdo despertar en su cama y con él durmiendo a mi lado. No recuerdo nada, pero estoy seguro de que lo hice.

Daffy ya esperaba los insultos, los golpes e inclusive que la castaña terminara por asesinarlo a él y al cara de conejo, pero en cambio su respuesta lo desconcertó completamente.

—¿Y qué con eso?—Reventando un globo hecho con su goma de mascar, lo observo desinteresadamente, helándole la sangre.

—¡Te engañe con Bugs, mujer! ¡Es decir! ¡Prácticamente con otro hombre!...O bueno casi, porque ese tipo no alcanza como para llamarse como tal, pero…—Teatralmente lagrimas dramáticas emergieron de sus ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada incrédula de ella— Traicione tu confianza hacia mi—Sus brazos alzados hacia el cielo como aquel que espera el castigo divino, que estaba por llegar. Mientras la miraba con drama shakesperiana –Me siento sucio. Arruine nuestra relación…Te traicione...— Salieron más lagrimas de sus ojos, mojando su bata de baño con sus mocos asquerosos— ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme?

—Claro.

—¡Lo sabia!¡Sabia que nunca más podría ser lo mismo! ¡Y que tú…¡Espera!¡¿Qué?!— La observó con sus cuencas desbordadas.

—Que esta bien. No me molesta que hayas dormido con Bugs.

.—Pero…¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabes que estamos hablando de sexo!¡¿Verdad?!— la sacudió bruscamente de los hombros, ocasionando que ella golpeara su pecho con un puño cerrado que lo dejo sin aire por un momento. Molesta, pero con calma contesto.

—No seas ridículo, eso no fue sexo— La mirada de Daffy la invito a reír con ganas— ¡Por favor, Daffy! Ustedes dos estaban tan borrachos que no recuerdan cuando Lola y yo los llevamos hacia su alcoba. Ni como tú le pedias a Bugs que te proteja del asesino, que era Porky, según tú.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—Si incluso Lola tiene fotografías en su celular, cuando Bugs y tú amenazaban a Porky con partirle la cabeza si no se confesaba ante la justicia.

—Pero…

—Bugs, suele perder la cordura igual que tú cuando esta pasado de copas.

—Nosotros no…

—No tuvieron sexo— Tras unos momentos en silencio Tina agrego despreocupadamente— Además si lo hubieran tenido, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte. Después de todo, yo estuve con Lola un par de veces…—besándolo en los labios, Daffy sonrió bobamente. Su novia era muy comprensiva y tolerable.

Viéndola partir hacia la cocina de su departamento. Dispuesto a seguirla se quedo estético en su lugar al analizar eso ultimo.

—Espera…¡¿QUÉ?!


End file.
